The present disclosure relates to signage devices. In particular, the present disclosure related to a system for mounting signs on objects.
There is often a need to post or mount a sign on an object for display, such as on a post. For example, any of a variety of entities may have the need to mount a sign on a random object for display, such as an advertisement sign, garage sale sign, for-sale sign, etc. Often, the user will try to mount the sign on an vertically-extending object, such as a post. The vertically-extending object on which the sign is mounted can vary in size and shape, which can make it difficult to easily and quickly mount the sign. For example, users will often want to mount the sign on a cylindrical post, tree, fence, etc. wherein the object has an irregular shape. In situations where the sign is rectangular and rigid, it can be difficult to mount the rectangular, rigid sign on a vertical, cylindrical post. As a result, a user will simply use a non-rigid object, such as soft cardboard or paper, for the sign, and then wrap the non-rigid object around the post.
Such an arrangement can be unattractive and unwieldy. As a result, the sign that is intended to attract viewers can often end up turning off a viewer due to the unprofessional look of the sign. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system for easily and quickly mounting a sign onto an object of any shape or contour.